


Виктор Франкенштейн, создатель чудовищ

by mnogabukv



Series: Франкенштейн/Такео [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Violence, Yaoi, dark!Frankenstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: дарк! Франкенштейн1. Виктор Франкенштейн, создатель чудовищ2. Медицинский осмотр3. Темное спокойствие





	1. Виктор Франкенштейн, создатель чудовищ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uptownskunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> подробное описание/изучение топографии тела Такео  
> Франкенштейн сначала калечит, а залечивает потом  
> решила посвятить автору "your time, my time, our time" by uptownskunk, фэндом Взаперти (Warehouse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Я отомщу за свои обиды. Раз мне не дано вселять любовь, я буду вызывать страх, и прежде всего на тебя - моего заклятого врага,моего создателя, я клянусь обрушить неугасимую ненависть»  
> Мэри Шелли «Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей»

Сначала он обратил внимание на эти острые, длинные, с загнутыми вверх кончиками, ресницы.  
А уж потом – глаза.  
Пронзительно-голубые, с легким оттенком цвета морской волны.  
То ли обжигающие ледяным недоверием, то ли просто сводящие тебя с ума, как это чувство вольно интерпретируется в книгах.  
А уж потом - тонкий гибкий силуэт. Стройное тело, длинные, цвета венозной крови, волосы.  
И еще - аристократически тонкие бледные пальцы, с аккуратно подпиленными гладкими ухоженными ногтями.  
Если бы в его распоряжении имелось несколько большее количество времени, он бы непременно доставил себе необыкновенное удовольствие, и подробнейшим образом изучил его с головы до ног еще тогда, в самую первую встречу на крыше.  
Разумеется, чисто с медицинской исследовательской точки зрения.  
И вот теперь этот объект профессионального восхищения в его полной и безраздельной власти.  
Беспомощный, побежденный, сломленный, обнаженный.  
Ледяные, бесстрастные, безжалостные во время контакта с хирургическими инструментами, руки; руки не солдата, а ученого касаются сейчас беззащитного тела.  
Всюду.  
Эти чертовы голубые глаза сейчас закрыты, может оно и к лучшему, он бы не вынес в очередной раз этот пронзающий, ненавидящий - уж не самого ли себя за нежданный проигрыш? - взгляд.  
Сначала скучающе-отрешенный, а затем яростный, словно бы обвиняющий во всех смертных грехах.  
Зато можно поцеловать эти приоткрывшиеся в бессознательной попытке захватить еще больше воздуха в поврежденные легкие, губы.  
Можно провести рукой по этим узким и длинным бедрам.  
Какая нежная бледная кожа, так что можно увидеть под тонким покровом синеватую магистраль бедренной артерии, и открытую незащищенность вены в подколенной ямке.  
Можно прижаться губами к этим холодным безжизненно-слабым аристократическим пальцам, почувствовать сбивчивый пульс в районе тонких, но сильных запястий.  
Желание войти в эту податливую человеческую оболочку накатывает, словно прилив волны, это чистое вожделение. Незамутненное еще неизбежно последующим затем раскаянием.  
Совесть и ее так называемые угрызения? Разве у него еще где-то прописана эта древняя сучка?  
Кто угодно мог бы поклясться, что эти длинные стройные ноги созданы для того, чтобы обнимать жаждущее соития с этим совершенством, тело. Трепетные сухожилия, рельефно очерченные твердые мышцы. Великолепие чистой звериной силы, этакое идеальное воплощение мужественного самца.  
И в то же время, это ощущение невинной чистоты и деликатного целомудрия.  
Эта девственно-чистая белизна разлита повсюду, от высокого чистого лба и изящно очерченного изгиба шеи до мышц живота и паховых мышц, никакого оскорбительного намека на лобковые волосы, никакого обманчивого чувства лукавой стыдливости, абсолютная и безраздельно властвующая открытость.  
Разве можно оскорбить эту жаждущую прикосновений наготу, влажная доступность внутри, между ягодиц, сопровождаемая сладкими судорогами внешнего, чисто рефлекторного мускульного сопротивления.  
Эта бесчувственная завораживающая красота создана как раз для таких утех.  
Пусть вас не обманут эти заострившиеся черты лица, эти тонкие сжатые в жесткую линию губы.  
Разве можно удержаться от того, чтобы не сжать это бледное аккуратное пятно соска, не развести широко, чтобы мышцы сводило от сладких судорог, колени?  
Эта сеточка тонких морщин вокруг вожделенной, готовой к совокуплению плоти. Пальцы втягиваются в узкое засасывающее, словно темный круговорот запретных желаний, отверстие. Изнутри веет разгоряченным сухим теплом и каким-то нечеловеческим животным наслаждением.  
Тело изгибаясь ломаным углом, отзывается на мое проникновение.  
Эта симфония чистой боли пробуждает во мне неутолимую жажду не любовника, а научного исследователя.  
Ради жестокой красоты эксперимента осторожно проникаю внутрь прямой кишки своим оружием, Темным копьем. Меняющим длину, размер и форму, и почти осознающим себя отдельным мыслящим и чувствующим разумным существом.  
Эта темная сущность время от времени нашептывает свои грязные, кровавые фантазии.  
Как же ты красив.  
Твое прекрасное измененное тело, жаждущее неподдельной искренности и любви, может принять ее (любовь) и в таком, несколько извращенном нечеловеческим сознанием, виде.  
Немного наигранной страсти, немного боли. Эта кровь, вытекающая из ран, может поведать историю о чужом, запретном для нас обоих,- я и Копье - удовольствии.  
О тяжелых взмахах хлыста, рассекающих нежную кожу между судорожно сведенных, придающих тебе обманчиво-хрупкий вид, лопаток и об электрических проводах и нервных токах, соединяющих наши усовершенствованные организмы в одно целое…  
Тайные секреты жаждущей запретного удовольствия бесстыдной плоти.  
Сколько еще до меня было у этого тела любовников?  
Кто он? Они? Члены спецгруппы ДА-5? Властвующие над этой плотью ученые?  
Темное копье продолжает нашептывать омерзительные в своих тошнотворных подробностях сцены.  
Секса, жестокого насилия,развратных оргий, в общем все доступные нашему воображению извращенные формы подавления человеческой личности.  
Хочется немедленно наказать себя самого и тебя за то, что вводишь меня в искушение.  
Твоя израненная плоть все еще кровоточит.  
Неужели весь этот хаос выплеснулся сейчас наружу?  
Одним движением я устраняю допущенную небрежность в процессе управления Копьем.  
Не оно повелевает мной сейчас, а я являюсь его безоговорочным владельцем.  
Ввожу смертельную для этой части твоих ошибочных воспоминаний спасительную инъекцию.  
Если ты вспомнишь вдруг обо всем, какими глазами посмотришь тогда на меня?  
О, я помню тот самый взгляд порожденного мною чудовищного создания!  
«Вот мой Творец, ответственный за мои страдания. Виктор Франкенштейн, создатель чудовищ.»

 

2015


	2. Медицинский осмотр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> путеводитель по боевым ранениям снайпера. от лица Франкенштейна

По монитору ползут ровные строчки – данные о физическом состоянии организма.  
Если бы не электронная память, было бы совершенно невозможно догадаться о том, сколько всего претерпело и выдержало это тело.  
Пальцы, затянутые в хирургические перчатки привычно скользят по уже давно изученным местам.  
Вот здесь была большая открытая рана, когда Айрис забрала часть его жизненной силы. Рука на несколько секунд задерживается чуть выше поясницы, какая гладкая и ровная шелковистая, это ощущается даже через скользкий латекс, кожа.  
Длинные пряди волос доходят почти до самых ягодиц….  
Они у него такие же мускулистые и подтянутые. Как и все остальное тело.  
А на задней стороне бедра должен был остаться некрасивый рваный рубец, след от выходного отверстия пронзившего это тело сверху донизу, Темного копья.  
И еще несколько, поменьше, на руках – в районе предплечья и запястий. Удивительно, как он тогда умудрился выжить.  
Вот здесь, за ухом, был вживлен один трех скрытых чипов.   
Его вытащил хакер, еще тогда, на крыше.  
В изящно очерченных мочках ушей поблескивают металлические колечки.  
Ему бы пошли серебряные сережки со светло-зеленой, под цвет глаз, бирюзой.  
А вот шнурка с металлическим крестиком, которым он раньше завязывал волосы, нет.  
С того самого памятного вечера, когда он, Франкенштейн, случайно зайдя в тренировочный зал, расположенный на подземном уровне, застал стрелка с пистолетом в одной руке, и с этим самым крестиком – в другой.  
Все, что осталось на память от его мнимой «сестры». А еще необычный цвет волос и маленькие сережки в ушах, говорят, ей очень нравилось, что у нее такой симпатичный братик.  
В первое мгновение у меня промелькнула мысль, что помимо чипов, в сознании членов ДА заложена еще и программа самоликвидации, например, на случай взятия в плен, но все обошлось.  
У него теперь новая жизнь, новая цель в жизни. Новые, на этот раз самые надежные и искренние друзья…  
Только крестик он с тех самых пор больше не носит, может быть выкинул, может быть просто спрятал.  
Волосы он тоже теперь собирает совсем по другому не так как раньше.  
А вот в лицо, по его словам, старались сильно не бить. Как он сам признавался на первом медицинском осмотре, нос ему никогда не ломали, только случайно могли рассечь губу или бровь, зато глаза у него тоже способны регенерировать. Однажды осколком снаряда ему повредило сетчатку правого глаза, на его феноменальное зрение впрочем, это происшествие никак не повлияло.  
Здесь, ниже ключиц, вошло сразу несколько осколков его копья, а вот тут были сломаны ребра, повреждено легкое, задета печень, отбиты ударами ног почки…   
Левая рука неоднократно подвергалась множественным переломам, это после встречи с Боннером и Юрием. Плюс сильный вывих плеча и раздробленные фаланги пальцев.  
Уже упомянутый ранее Боннер, выстрелом в упор превратил левое бедро стрелка в сплошное месиво из костей, пришлось нести его на себе вместо Сейры не только потому что ростом Такео под метр девяносто, а еще из соображений приличия, потому что от щегольского костюма охранника у него мало что осталось.  
Франкенштейн прикасается к мышцам брюшного пресса и ощущает как рефлекторно напрягается все тело.  
Удар в солнечное сплетение чрезвычайно болезненный, так что навсегда отбивает желание бравировать своими прокачанными кубиками живота и другими мышцами кора.  
Ощущаю ладонью как усилием воли ты заставляешь расслабиться свое тело, дыхание становится сначала глубоким, а затем медленным и почти неощутимым, как у трупа.   
Или у снайпера находящегося в засаде. Одиночество и отрешенность – некая форма твоей повседневной медитации.  
Эту тактику ты выработал и освоил в совершенстве еще в ДА-5.  
Отвыкай от старых привычек, здесь тебя окружают совсем другие люди.   
Осторожно прикасаюсь губами к твоим плотно сжатым губам, просыпайся, спящая красавица…  
Встречаю в ответ удивленный, вопросительный, осторожный, встревоженный - все эмоции разом, взгляд.  
Впрочем, замешательство длится всего лишь доли секунды, твоя выдержка и самообладание и впрямь, достойны самого искреннего восхищения.  
Как и все остальное.  
\- Ты в превосходной физической форме, Такео.  
Снайпер одним неуловимым движением поднимается с лаборантской кушетки, садится и нерешительно натягивает свою футболку.  
\- Или можешь остаться, если согласен на еще один необычный, но захватывающий эксперимент, если не боишься….  
Гладкий высокий лоб прорезает небольшая вертикальная морщинка, если он будет так часто хмуриться, то морщинка скоро станет заметной.  
\- Может продолжим осмотр твоих внутренних органов, уже изнутри?  
Мои пальцы сами собой натягивают повыше края латексных перчаток, а губы растягиваются в ехидной и многозначительной ухмылке.  
\- Интересно, насколько сильно модификация повлияла на твою репродуктивную систему.  
Ничего личного. Только очередной медицинский осмотр.

 

март 2015


	3. Темное спокойствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Порядок бушует на поверхности,  
> Где хаос устанавливает правила,  
> А всегда ли было там равновесие?  
> Пожалуй, нет,  
> Там покоится прекрасное
> 
> из песни  
> ThereIn, группа Dark Tranquillity (Темное сознание)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Tranquillity

Ученый внутри внешне спокойного, сосредоточенного на поставленной перед ним задаче,заботливого директора и подчиненного воле Мастера, домовладельца ликовал, сразу два модифицированных Союзом объекта находились в его личной лаборатории.  
В весьма плачевном, но в уже «не угрожающем жизни» стабильном состоянии.  
Лечение проходило успешно, поражающими воображение неискушенного исследователя, темпами.  
Впрочем, окончательное выздоровление можно было и слегка замедлить.  
Ученый мысленно произвел расчет времени, каким он располагает на этот раз, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Может для начала обоих пациентов следовало погрузить в глубокий сон?

Ничем не стесненная, никакой одеждой, никакими бинтами грудная клетка первого объекта равномерно вздымалась и опадалаю  
Где-то внутри, под тонким покровом мышц и костей, всем этим непостижимо завораживающим процессом управляло большое, прекрасное, мощное, под стать своему бывшему владельцу сердце оборотня-вервольфа.  
Вскрытие заняло не больше двадцати пяти минут.  
Без надежной защиты ребер обнаженное, равномерно подрагивающее сердце, выглядело слишком беззащитно и даже непристойно.  
Франкенштейн осторожно тронул стыдливо вздрогнувший под его рукой трепещущий ярко-красный комок. С сожалением окинул невероятное «море» упускаемых в данный момент возможностей, однако следовало Двадцать первому дать время окончательно выздороветь, да и второй «объект» возбуждал огромный исследовательский интерес.  
Все же, чисто из мимолетной прихоти, сделал аккуратный симметричный надрез с правой стороны лица Двадцать первого, так и есть, столь выделявший модифицированного человека шрам, был вероятнее всего получен до приобретения им способности к регенерации.  
«Ну-с, чем же нас может порадовать или удивить модифицированный объект номер два, Такео»?  
Прежде всего Франкенштейна интересовал принцип дополнительного усиления особых способностей членов ДА.  
Ученый провел целую серию анализов - крови, лимфы, жидкости из спинного мозга, тщательно изучил состояние и работу надпочечников и гипофиза, заодно проверил как заживает брюшина и другие, поврежденные Темным копьем органы.  
На первый раз этого казалось достаточно, ведь у него не было совершенно никаких изначальных медицинских данным этих…подопытных объектов.  
Красивое бледное лицо Франкенштейна слегка испортила мимолетная циническая усмешка.  
Теперь можно было снять защитные экраны, блокирующие всю негативную энергию внутри помещения и генерирующие поверх этой необычной и подозрительной пустоты благожелательный эмоциональный фон, обычное с точки зрения окружающих и привычно демонстрируемое Мастеру его настоящее состояние.  
Его другое, как он называл его, «темное подсознание», затаилось глубоко внутри, удовлетворенное пока чужой кровью.  
Это было воистину «темное спокойствие».

 

янв. 2015


End file.
